Lost in a Memory
by GoodKarma
Summary: Spikes past! Which leads up to when he faked his death. (PLEASE R&R) Brand new chapter (4) for those that care.
1. Time to Blow This Thing

Lost in a Memory  
  
CH:1 Time to Blow This Thing  
  
I took one last drag on the cigarette and I spat it down into the pile of them I had been making. I reached into my coat for my pack and glanced into the small whole at the top. "Damn!" I said out loud. 'Well, without any more cigs I might as well go' I tossed the pack onto the ground and picked myself up of the wall I had been so comfortably leaning on. I walked down the somewhat narrow ally way. My brown trench coat rustled in the cool breeze that swept down the long ally. My left hand rested comfortably in my pants pocket and my right held tight to a bouquet of roses. Why I needed to hide my firearm in there was beyond me. But Mao had insisted on it. Actually, after I had thought about it, I probably should not have brought a weapon at all. The Cobras had never been untruthful at any other meeting, but no one had gone in alone before either.  
  
I approached the door, but hesitated just in front of it. Many thoughts were flying through my mind: Can I do this? What if this is the one that I don't come back from? Will I see her again? Before another thought could inter my mind the door quickly slid open. The man at the door was not at all what I had expected. Actually it wasn't even a man, but sleek slender women. Her ivory colored hair was only accented by the green evening dress she was wearing.  
  
"Come in, quickly", she said while stepping to one side letting me slip by her. The door slammed shut behind me and I felt her grab me by the waist. Acting on instinct I jump forward and spun around stopping my right foot just inches from her face. To my surprise she didn't flinch. "So, if you're that apposed to girls, Motsomoto over there can give you a pat down" I lowered my leg and looked back over my shoulder. I saw a rather pudgy man in a tux eating a lobster giggling to himself at the events that had just unfolded.  
  
I looked back toward.. "Sorry just acting on nerves I guess, Miss.?"  
  
She approached me and started her pat down once more. I rose my arms instinctively so she could pat down the rest of me and it hit me, 'that's why the gun needed to be in the flowers.'  
  
"Just call me Kiaky", she said as she backed away from me. "And you are Spike I presume"  
  
I kinda laughed inside, around the syndicate everyone new my name. It was refreshing to go unnoticed. "Yeah, that's me, so can we start the negotiation or."  
  
"YES!" she cut me off as she walked over to Motsomoto's side. "We can begin now, please have a seat" She motioned to a seat on the opposite side of Motsomoto. I quickly walked over and sat down placing the roses on the table in front of me.  
  
"That bouquet for me", Motsomoto laughed.  
  
"Actually, that all depends on how this meeting goes." I then reached up and grabbed the flowers and lowered it by my right side.  
  
Motsomoto's face suddenly became grim as he looked up at Kiaky, "leave us." That was all he had said, but the way he said it made me think I was in for it. I glanced over his shoulder to see Kiaky walk out through the kitchen door. The room itself I had not really looked at until now. It was an empty bar. Actually the bar seemed pretty nice compared to some I had been to. Motso cleared his throat, "I can tell you are not a business man, so let me get right down to it then. You are going to deliver a message to the Red Dragons for me." I realized what he was going to do far before he wanted me to. His mannerisms gave it all away. "I believe being strait forward is always the best policy, so---", he reached into his his tux and pulled out a little peashooter and placed it on the table, pointing it right at me, "-- -I bid you farewell".  
  
Before he could even reacted I pulled the trigger on the machine-gun hidden away in the roses. Three bullets nailed him and sent him and his chair crashing backward. I jumped to my feet as three, no, four men entered the room guns blazing. I kicked up the table onto its side as a sort of shield. I then pulled the trigger and didn't let go. From here on it's a little hazy, but I think I hit a few guys before I heard my gun begin to click. Bullets surrounded me scraping up against my face and impaling my chest and left shoulder. Then it hit me, the insurance I had for myself. I Reached into the bouquet and pulled out the detonator. 'Better all of us die, than me go all by myself', I thought. Warm blood trickled down my left arm and down onto my thumb that was waiting to press the button, as if it was daring me to press it. I tasted the blood that dripped into my mouth. I smiled to myself.  
  
'I never turn down a dare!' 


	2. Angel in my Dream

Ch:II The Angel in my Dream  
  
The next thing I remember was not the pain, but a voice; the voice of an angel. As soon as the singing stopped I think I cried. I assumed I was in a coma, or some kind of deep sleep. I was aware of my surroundings: I lay on a bed, or possibly a couch; I was warm and by what I had heard, I must have been in a small house. I desperately wanted to applaud the singing, or at least beg her not to stop. Then I began to regain more feeling, the cuts and scrapes all over my body screamed out all at once. I think it was that pain that sent me back into complete unconsciousness, because when I woke up, the pain was the first thing I remembered. Then I saw her. Julia! I had no idea she was capable of that kind of singing. I stared at her for what seemed an eternity, the whole time I was begging and pleading with my body to get up and embrace her. Then, as if reading my mind, she turned and our eyes met. I wanted to tell her a million things, my heart almost burst, after all this time I finally saw the passion in her eyes that I only thought possible in a fairy-tale or maybe a dream. Then, I said something, the thing I'd wanted to tell her the whole time I had been there.  
  
"Just like that, sing for me, please." Then I was out like a light once more, but I swear I saw her smile. And it is that smile that will haunt me for the rest of my life. 


	3. The Good and the Bad

Ch:III The Good and the Bad  
  
  
  
"GET DOWN!" Spike yelled with all he could muster. She ducked behind the nearest stack of boxes. Spike quickly tossed the grenade in the direction of the gunshots. A Warehouse was not the best place for a shoot out, but Spike pulled out is trusted Jericho and cocked it. He stood back flat against a separate pile of boxes. He peered around the side of the boxes; he saw Julia knelt down, still behind the same stack of boxes. She was taking pot shots at their assailants. Spike quickly jumped out from his cover and opened fire. All the time stepping closer to Julia's position. He finally reached her and instinctively took up a flanking position across from her. They were each now blasting away at their unknown enemy.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys", Spike yelled over the gunshots.  
  
"I don't know", Julia replied, "They must be after the same thing we are." Spike could hear the fear in her voice. He didn't like it. The only other time he had heard that same fear had been.  
  
"We have to get out of here Julia. There are way to many of them." Spike reached over and grabbed her by the sleeve of her coat. Simultaneously he grabbed the last grenade out of his coat, pulled the pin, and tossed it over his shoulder.  
  
They were now running as fast as they could away from the bullets. They reached the back exit after what seemed like an eternity. Spike tried the door but it was locked. He raised his foot and was about to kick it down when he froze. Julia looked up into his eyes, "What? Just kick it!" But Spike new what he was doing.  
  
"DROP!" He yelled as he grabbed her putting himself in between her and the door. She fell to the floor and Spike still embracing her fell on top of her. Not even a second had past after they had hit the cement floor that a defining explosion seared both of their ears. The door blew off of its hinges and smoke blasted over them. Spike, his ears still ringing, quickly centered his gun on the smoke filled doorway. His hand shook nervously, and the ringing in his ears slowly stopped. Spike waited, but nothing happened. He picked himself up of the ground, and helped Julia to her feet. All the time his gun never leaving the doorway. Then, through the smoke, two red eyes appeared. The two eyes quickly became a bird that glided through the smoke and landed on top of Spikes head. Spike lowered his gun as the smoke began to dissipate and the grim figure of Vicious appeared. His silver hair now went down to his shoulders. Vicious' black coat was decorated by the brown tassels that held his coat together, and his cold stare never left Spikes eyes.  
  
"Vicious, you're back?!" Spike's shock was quit obvious.  
  
Vicious' didn't move, but his black bird fluttered over to his shoulder as if he had called it. "No time for small talk, Spike. We must leave." His voice was as cold and as harsh as his appearance. Julia ran over and kissed him on the cheek, then the two of them left. Spike stood there for a moment, wondering what would happen now that HE was back. But Spike did leave; he walked right out that door and into the limo that was waiting. He would face his life head on. And he would face it with her. 


	4. Some Things are Hard to Say

Ch:IV Some Things are Hard to Say  
  
Spike pulled the cig from his lips and twirled it lazily between his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his, and right now he was nervous as hell. He'd been waiting for his debriefing now for at least a half an hour, and because the mission was a failure, he wasn't really looking forward to it.  
  
The room in which he'd been told to wait was the meeting room. Pretty much any and all important happenings went on here. Spike had only been here once before. He found the elegance of it really breathtaking. The wall directly in front of him was nothing more than a giant window. That, to his guesstimation, was at least 20 feet high. He sat in an overly decorated chair that faced a table and just beyond the table was another chair. It was obviously set-aside for his interrogator. Just then Spike heard the loud beep of the door behind him unlocking. Spike quickly smashed his cig into the ashtray and stood to great the man that entered.  
  
"Mao", Spike said as he bowed, "It's a pleasure to see you. I'm glad that you were able to come." Mao motioned for Spike to sit back down; Mao sat down in the other chair just as Spike had guessed he would.  
  
Mao gazed at Spike for a moment while stroking his chin. Then he leaned in towards Spike with much enthusiasm. "You know that that's going to kill you." Mao then picked up the ashtray that was full of ash and cigarette butts. "Really Spike, I think they are truly repulsive", Mao laughed.  
  
"Well", Spike smiled, "You know damn well I'm dedicated. I'll probably die with one of those on my lips."  
  
Mao placed the ashtray back on the table and sat back more comfortably in his chair. "Now that we got that out of the way. Tell me, how did you screw up this time."  
  
Spike now leaned forward toward Mao, "Someone set us up Mao. That's the only explanation." Spike then stood up and walked behind his chair, "They were on us so fast we didn't have time to think."  
  
Mao looked up at Spike without missing a beat, "Then why are you still alive. And how did Vicious get his limo in there so easily", Mao questioned.  
  
Spike now was pacing back and forth behind his chair. His hands in his pant's pockets and his eyes not leaving the floor, "I don't know. Maybe they didn't even know we were there, or they just wanted to get rid of us so they could get that shipment. OR!" Spike froze, now his eyes stared into Mao's, "Is it possible that Vicious was working with them."  
  
Now Mao stood up and placed his hand on Spikes shoulder, "Now lets not jump to conclusion. Why would Vicious want to give them all of that weaponry? Besides." Mao took his hand away and turned to the giant window-wall, "Vicious has been gone for quit some time. He had no way to make any transmitions of any kind from Titan. No, lets just worry about the problem at hand."  
  
Spike had trouble shaking the thought, but he did have to forget about it, for now. "So, what's our next move", Spike asked. "We need to find out who the hell did this."  
  
Mao turned to face Spike with a troubled look, "Well the Vans believe it is the Cobras." Spike was taken aback. "Now Spike if you feel that working with the Cobras will be to much, I understand. I will not hold it against you."  
  
Spike quickly got back his composure and walked up next to Mao. He looked out the window at all the people, going about their normal lives. Spike held back a tear as he imagined being one of them, him and Julia could be married. If only he had never been a part of this damn syndicate. "No", Spike stated, "I will always finish what I start."  
  
Mao placed his arm over Spikes shoulder and pulled him in close, "After your dad died", Mao seemed to strain to get those words out, "I took it upon myself to raise you the best way I knew how. You know Spike, I think I did a Pritty damn good job if I do say so myself." Mao let go and once again placed his hand on Spikes shoulder. "Now after we get a game plan, you will be contacted. But for now, just go relax."  
  
Spike smiled, he loved Mao as his dad, but he never told him, "Thanks, I think I'll go talk to Annie." The two of them hugged and Spike walked to the door. He pressed the door release button and the door beeped, and slid open. Spike took one step out of the room and then he looked back over his shoulder as the glass door slid shut. He saw Mao looking out the window, like always. "I love you", Spike whispered. 


End file.
